Disney-Hyperion's Leslie
Inview The Pictures of Disney-Hyperion from The Itsy Bitsy Spider, The Oz Kids and Rover Dangerfield in the World Premiere Movie Leslie & Frank's First Quest is From the Studio Who Brougth You Looney Tunes and The Lion King and It's Not a Fairy Tale. Characters 'Main characters/Heroes' *'Leslie McGroarty ' *'Frank ' *'Rover Dangerfield ' *'Daffy Duck ' *'Boris ' *'The Cat in the Hat ' *'Cow and Chicken ' *'Mr. Stork ' *'Fox and Crow ' *'Hugo, Victor and Laverne ' *'Pretty Boy ' *'Rabbit ' *'Chuck McFarlane ' *'Misha' 'Supporting characters' *'Elmer Fudd ' *'Joy ' *'Sid the Sloth ' *'Mrs. Potts ' *'Shrek ' *'Donkey ' *'Princess Fiona ' *'Puss in Boots ' *'The Lorax ' *'E.B. ' *'Tersa Del Taco ' *'Toothless ' *'Cera ' *'Ducky ' *'Nicholas St. North ' *'Buddy The Elf ' *'Jovie ' *'VooDoo Man ' *'Gene, 5-Five and Jailbreaks ' *'Migmar Migmar' *'Juandissimo Magnifico' 'Villains' *'Abis Mal ' *'The Red Guy ' *'Hunter ' *'Ozzy and Stunt ' *'Walter Hobbs ' *'Carnotaurs' *'Lil' Lightning' Voice Cast Members *Francesca Maire Smith as Lesile McGroarty *Alex Zuckmerman as Frank *Rodney Dangerfield as Rover Dangerfield *Jim Cummings as Narrator and Mr. Stork *Frank Welker as Crow *Jeff Bennett as Fox and Ozzy *Rob Paulsen as Strut *Danny DeVito as The Lorax *Martin Short as Cat in the Hat *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy *Ken Samson as Rabbit *Jason Alexander as Abis Mal, Hugo and Lil' Lightning *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Mary Wickes as Laverne *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck *Amy Poehler as Joy *John Leguizamo as Sid The Sloth *Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts *Charlie Alder as Cow and Chicken and The Red Guy *Kelsey Grammer as Hunter *Bob Hoskins as Boris *Salma Hayek as Teresa Del Taco *No Voice Actor - Toothless and Carnotaurs *Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlane *Kira Tozer as Misha *TJ Miller, Anna Faris and James Corden as Gene, Jailbreaks and Hi-5 *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico *Alec Baldwin as Nicholas St. North *Mike Myers as Shrek *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas as Puss In Boots *Jim Parsons as Buddy The Elf *Mark Hamill as Walter Hobbs *Kate Micucci as Jovie *Nathan Carlson as Migmar Migmar *Dan Castellaneta as VooDoo Man Songs *'Circle of Life '- (The Lion King Soundtrack) - Daffy Duck *'It's Too Heavenling Here '- (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) - Rover Dangerfield *'A Real Hero '- (Drive) - Leslie McGroarty *'I Just Can't Wait to be King '- (The Lion King Soundtrack) - Leslie McGroarty, Frank and Boris *'The Good Ship Messey' *'Top of the Woods' *'I'm on My Way' *'I'f I Did'it Have You' *'The Three Caballeros' *'Friend Like Me' *'Hakuna Matata' *'Why Should I Worry' *'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' *'Long Ago' *'Love Will Find A Way' *'Look Though Your Eyes' *'Never Give-Up Hope' *'Welcome Magic' *'It's Look Likes a Friend' *'Rolling, Rolling, Rolling' *'Now and Forever/Circle of Life' Galleries Leslie_and_Rover_Saw_Ozzy_and_Strut.png Leslie_and_Frank_meets_Crow and Fox.png Fox_and_Crow_If_I_Did'it_Have_You.png Lesile_and_Daffy_Duck_Meets_Hugo_Victor_and_Laverne.png Hugo,_Victor_and_Laverne_The_Three_Caballeros.png Lesile_Hugo_Victory_and_Laverne_are_Trap_in_Evil_Jail.png Lesile_Meets_Pretty_Boy.png Friend_Like_Me.png Chuck_and_Misha_Meets_Rabbit.png Frank_and_Lesile_take_a_drive.png Lesile_and_Frank_Meets_Migmar_Migmar.png Migmar Migmar's Magic.png Lesile_Frank_Rover_and_Pretty_Boy_Meets_Sherk_Donkey_Fiona_Puss_in_Boots_Dragon_and_Baby_Ogres.png Chuck_McFarlane_Meets_Cow_and_Chicken.png Chuck_Misha_and_Rover_are_Facing_Fears.png Lesile,_Cow_and_Chicken_Hakuna_Matata.png Videos Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Hyperion films Category:Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Non-Disney Crossover Category:Films